narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hideyuki Ohara
Hideyuki Ohara (小原秀幸, Ohara Hideyuki) is a Tokubetsu Jōnin-level shinobi of Amegakure, the leader of the Medical Division of Amegakure's Non-Combatant Department, and the current head professor of the Osawa Medical Institute. He is known as the Seraph of the Battlefield, as he had saved many lives during conflict through his medical ninjutsu and growing knowledge of advancements in medical engineering. Over the years, he has gained fame and respect as not only a capable medic-nin, but also a medical pioneer. It is rumored that Hideyuki hasn't lost a life in many years, though he says that isn't true. Background Appearance Hideyuki is a tall man with a lean yet muscular frame, sporting chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair combed back neatly but spikes downward in the back. He has a trimmed mustache and beard and a faded scar on the right side of chin, stemming from an accident many years ago. When he is working in the hospital as a doctor or Osawa Medical Institute as a scientist or professor, he wears a dark blue suit with a black tie with light blue dragon designs and a white shirt underneath, and black business shoes. He occasionally wears glasses idly, but has them most promimently during the quarterly Medical Council meeting when he has to read various documents. When operating on someone, unless it's an impromptu event, he wears the common attire of the Ame Medical Department surgeons. This consists of light blue scrubs with pockets for his various surgical tools, a blue cap, and special surgical wing shoes. He sometimes wears a white lab coat when prepping for surgery, but takes it off whenever he is called for an operation. Before operations begin, he'll also pull on some light blue latex surgical gloves. Whenever on missions outside the village as a medic or a member of any of the two CODE Units, he'll wear the basic shinobi uniform of Ame, indicating his rank as a Tōkubetsu Jōnin. The only difference between him and a normal shinobi will be the scroll pocket within his flak jacket carrying the scroll his medical supplies are in. If he's part of a regular team, he'll have his forehead protector tied around his right bicep. If he is in a CODE unit, he'll wear a blue mask to conceal his identity. He'll also be wearing special blue surgical gloves that can withstand wear and tear in case he'll have to perform on-the-field medical operations. Personality As a whole, Hideyuki is seen as a calm man who speaks in a calm but strong tone. During medical procedures, his calm attitude and powerful authority is shown in full when he commands his partners with precision, speed, and technique. He rarely panics during medical procedures and he lives by his code to remain calm no matter how bleak things become. During procedures, he never shows rising confidence or despair until the task is a success or a failure. Those around him describe him as a beacon of hope when situations become dire. As a teacher and shinobi, he is very studious and intelligent, always diving deeper into his studies to further enrich the lives of those he teaches and his comrades. As he grew towards his place as head of the Medical Division, he always great interest in his studies and experiments, always finding new ways to heal and cure his patients. However, before he even implements one procedure, he painstakingly tests it to ensure that the success rate is as high at will allow. Around those he teaches, he becomes strict and nearly draconic, pushing his students to do their best and giving them tests to prove their growing worth. He hates failure and will always helps those in need with the best of his abilities. He considers a medic-nin under his tutelage failing as his own failure. As the leader of the Amegakure Medical Division, Hideyuki is passionate in his plans to keep everyone in good shape. He always meets with representatives of the leader of the village to assign and rearrange strategies to ensure high success rates. Despite being a member of the Medical Division, Hideyuki has a great disdain for violence and secretly hopes for all senseless conflicts to end. If he is ever pushed into a fight, he tries to end it as quickly, painlessly, and bloodlessly as possible. However, he prefers to work on patients rather than fight if he has a say in the matter. Outside of work, he is a loving husband and father, setting aside as much time with his wife and daughter as possible. He considers his family his greatest achievement and their safety is his drive to keep the Ame workforce and military as strong and healthy as possible. His daughter, Setsuko, expresses great pride in him and wishes to become a capable medic-nin as well someday. Even thought he doesn't act like it at work, Hideyuki is a man who enjoys relaxation and fun. Whenever possible, he watches the scenery with his family or hangs out with his closely-knit group of friends after work. It is also said that despite his great skill in medicine, Hideyuki is very modest. He prefers to call himself a fellow shinobi and surgeon of Ame who works alongside his allies to help his village remain powerful. It is also seen that he does not underestimate others' skill or lack thereof, and makes plans every step of the way, whether it's surgery at home or on the battlefield. He considers the worse case scenario and attempts to work through any complication. Abilities Taijutsu Though this isn't his area of expertise, Hideyuki, as a shinobi, is a capable taijutsu practitioner. His knowledge of the human body gives him great knowledge of vital organs and blood vessels, tendons, joints, pressure points, and nerves. With the Chakra Scalpel, he is capable of disabling someone with a few well-placed blows or even kill them if he has to. That being said, he is capable of holding his own in hand-to-hand combat. Despite all of this, as an important aspect of the Medical Department, he is often placed as far away from battle as needed. Fūinjutsu Hideyuki has some knowledge in fūinjutsu, especially where it applies in health and medicine. He is capable of creating a seal on one's body that can stop hemorrhaging and sterilize blood and store large amounts of blood on one's skin for later use, as well as some others. He is also capable of using lesser fūinjutsu to store medical equipment and messages. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Hideyuki's greatest strength lies in his medical ninjutsu, which is seen by many as the greatest in Ame. His chakra control and constant practice enables him to create various techniques that are either very powerful or very practical. Over time as his knowledge increased, he became capable of using the Mystical Palm Technique in one hand and the Chakra Scalpel in the other to increase his capability in surgical operations. His near-kage-level skill with medical ninjutsu make him a very successful surgeon and teammate and a devastating opponent. Though the occurrence is rare; in battle, he is capable of killing opponents in a single move using his ninjutsu. After reading various medical ninjutsu scrolls and medic-nin profiles, he is capable of performing and creating powerful medical ninjutsu. It was often said that Hideyuki became the next God of Medics, but he had rejected the title, preferring to be called the Seraph of the Battlefield instead. Nature Transformation Hideyuki has a natural affinity towards Water Release. Due to studying medical ninjutsu and observing the ionic and structural properties of water, he has managed to create various healing techniques using water as a medium to accelerate healing, disinfect wounds, and facilitate relaxation. He also has a few offensive techniques, but only uses them when he has no other choice, preferring to avoid violence. He also has access to Earth Release and uses it for defensive techniques. Medical Knowledge As a high-ranking member and leader of the Medical Department, Hideyuki constantly researches and experiments on various medical technologies in order to create the greatest advancements in the medicine field. Being versed in many medical arts, Hideyuki is capable of using surgical tools just as well as proficiently as he can use ninjutsu. He is also very knowledgeable about the chakra pathway system and tenketsu, and is capable to use methods to change chakra flow and readjust its strength. Lastly, he is versed with many diseases and poison and how to counteract them. Stats Role